


Never Surrender

by FlamMabel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamMabel/pseuds/FlamMabel
Summary: When a search and rescue mission of a friend goes awry, Steve is on his own, lost in the desert.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A re-posting of my story from FFnet.

The air was hot and dry, almost crying for a relief that would never come. Long it has been since the landscape saw any moisture. Sand was the primary resident of these parts, its grainy texture blanketing the terrain. The sand longed for the cold of the night, as the temperature would plummet once the stars emerged.

A black spot on the dusty landscape billowed acrid, dark smoke into the atmosphere. Length of rotor was sprawled about in pieces, broken easily by the sand’s deep grip. Unyielding, it tore the blades off of the nearby helicopter with no mercy. Heat radiated off the polished metal, slowly adding to the temperature inside the cockpit.

Inside, sweat rolled down the face of the unconscious man, tainting with red as it passed though the cuts and scrapes. His shirt was saturated with sweat and blood, and it clung to his body. Smoke assaulted his nostrils, and eyes began to move beneath closed lids as consciousness began to return. A groan escaped dried lips as lashes fluttered open, blue eyes sluggishly trying to focus.

Steve blinked several times, confusion crossing his features as he tried to get his bearings. He traced a bloodied hand across his brow, attempting to clear the sweat from his drenched face. Briefly he wondered how he got himself into this situation as his clouded brain attempted to focus. Looking around he analyzed his situation, shaking his head as though the action would rid his brain of the cobwebs that seem to have enwrapped it.

“Get it together, McGarrett,” he commanded himself, as the acrid smoke floated about him like a thick London fog.

Steve’s SEAL training began to come online, as the gravity of his dangerous predicament began pressing its advantage. He had to get out of there, and if it wasn’t soon, he’d be BBQ. He could almost hear Danny ranting, arms flying about as if a deer fly were circling his head.

“Only you could get yourself into this kind of trouble, Steven.” He smiled at the thought of his partner’s rant-disguised worry.

Deciding he had no time to take stock of his injuries, Steve unbuckled his belt, and wrenched his left leg out from where it was stuck between the anti-torque pedals and the bulkhead. A groan escaped his lips, as a wave of pained nausea swept over him. Glancing down he noticed the crimson stain at his side, and he breathed deeply, steeling himself for the pain that was sure to accompany his next move.

Slowly Steve moved, his hands grasping anything available to him that would assist in his departure from the smouldering hulk that was his chopper. The impact had torn one of the doors off, and it was hanging from the top hinge like a ripped arm of a stuffed toy. Steve looked around for his backpack that he’d brought with him, hoping that it did not perish in the collision.

Steve spied the pack laying in the sand outside, and a wave of relief passed over him. Again he tried to voice some assurances to himself. “Get moving, Steve,” he told himself. “You’ve had worse. Be the SuperSEAL that Danny’s always calling you and get your ass out of this copter.”

Stumbling out the open door, he fell into the sand, hands grasping the grains, looking for support, his mind wishing that it was the familiar Hawaiian beach beneath him.Steve dragged himself towards the overstuffed bag as though it were his only lifeline, the heat from the burning chopper prodding him from behind. The meters may as well have been miles. Grasping the bag he fell into it, drawing it towards himself with a groan. He clutched it like a child would their favourite blanket as he rolled onto his back, head dropping heavily to the sand.

Un-mercilessly, the sun beat down onto Steve’s sprawled form, almost as unrelenting as the engulfed helicopter had treated him. With a pained groan Steve sat up, his trembling, bloodied fingers fumbling with the backpack’s buckles. He opened the top, hand rummaging around for one of the water bottles. He grasped the smooth surface of the container, and he opened it, lips savouring the clear liquid it provided. He knew he shouldn’t drink too much at once, and regrettably he snugged the cap back on and put it back in the bag.

Steve’s mental training began to organize his pain, and he started cataloguing his injuries like an itemized checklist.Mild concussion. Check. Left leg torn up, possibly fractured. Check. He peeled away his khaki t-shirt, and took stock of his side. A large, jagged gash ran from just underneath his arm down to his hip. He could see a black piece of metal about the size of a golf ball embedded into his flesh. Compromised side. Check.

He knew these were the largest injuries he could see, aside from the possibility of cracked ribs, the cuts that were obviously on his face, and the bruising he knew darn well his body had endured during the abuse of the crash.He had to patch himself up the best he could, and try and find a place out of the heat to regroup, or any blood loss would be the least of his problems. Danny had teased him when he was packing his bag, saying that Mary Poppins had nothing on Steve. Right now Steve would settle for her umbrella so he could use it for shade and fly himself out of here.

Steve took out a roll of 3M™VetWrap™, and a thick package of gauze, similar to the ones the medics had in the field. Sweat dripped down his face, and he blinked it out of his eyes. Whether it was more from the heat or the body trauma he’d suffered, he wasn’t sure. Either way the end result wasn’t desirable.

Lifting up his shirt, he eyed the piece of shrapnel like it was a trap waiting for someone who’d be foolish enough to fall for it. Drawing in a deep breath, he grasped the offending object tightly, pain etched into his features. One...two....

He jerked out the piece, his cry of pain the only sound for miles. Through labored breaths he fought to stay conscious as he applied the trauma pack to his wound -the coagulating agent in the pack would help slow the bleeding.

“Breathe, McGarrett,” he said out loud to himself, riding out a wave of nausea that was like an angry sea ready to engulf him.He gingerly wrapped his midsection with the 3M™VetWrap™, as it would keep the bandage in place, allow the wound to breathe, and give him freedom of movement. He dropped his shirt back down gently. It would have to do for now.

His leg was throbbing and he needed to fashion a crude support for his lower leg, or his next moves were going to be even more of a bitch. Luckily it wasn’t an open fracture, or he’d have even larger problems ahead.

Steve used a small blanket that was in the pack as a cushion around his leg. He took out the inner liner of the pack and used it for the splint. His hands fumbled with the clip to a Para cord survival bracelet that was on his wrist. He’d use it to secure the splint together. As he thought about the bracelet, a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

-Flashback-

“Come on, Uncle Steve. Put it on!” Grace cried excitedly, bouncing up and down, a tightly coiled bundle of energy.

“Yeah c’mon Steven, put it on.” Danny prodded, his voice mimicking that of his daughter’s. A grin plastered his face, as he watch his partner fidget.

“I learned how to make it with the Aloha Girls last camping trip!” she supplied. It’s a survival bracelet; and it’s perfectly pink.”

Steve’s expression was one Danny could only describe as embarrassment. He thought it was funny how his badass Navy SEAL friend could turn into putty in Grace’s hands. Steve was touched that his “niece” thought of him so highly. He loved the little girl to death himself, and he’d do anything for her. Steve smiled widely at Grace as he crouched down to her eye level. Colour aside, the bracelet was well done.

“Thank you Gracie,” Steve said as he gathered the girl into a large hug. “I’ll wear it all the time.”

Grace beamed at this and exclaimed, “Danno said that you could use it more than he would with all the trouble you attract.”

“Oh he did, did he?” Steve ground out, his smile now forced for Grace’s sake as he glanced up at his friend, who was smiling like a cat who just ate a canary. “I’ll have to make sure that Danno’s right there with me, in case I need to use it,” Steve barbed playfully at Danny, as he stood up, hand on Grace’s shoulder. “I think you should maybe make your dad a matching one in bright purple. It would match his eyes.”

Steve grinned as his partner’s expression changed, ready for the barrage of words about to dominate his brother’s next verbal spiel.

“If we,” Danny pointed between himself and Steve, like Maverick and Goose in Top Gun, “need two of these things during one incident, I’m taking the next plane off this rock.”

Steve, knowing his friend well, gestured to himself. “C’mon partner, admit it- you’d follow me anywhere. Besides, you’d miss me if you went back to Jersey.”

-End flashback-

Steve came out of his reverie, tired gaze staring at the pink woven cord in his hand, his mind wondering how long ago he’d drifted into thought. His brief mental respite he’d allowed himself ended when a spike of pain drifted up his injured leg.

He unraveled the bright pink cord and began securing the splint to his leg. Winded from the task, Steve flopped back into the sand, chest moving rapidly before slowing, once he’d used his training to manage the pain.Drawing himself to a seated position, Steve took one last swig of the water before packing everything into the backpack. Unsteadily Steve got to his feet, body swaying like a tall tree in high winds, as he tried putting a bit of weight onto his bad leg. Hissing as his wound pulled on his side, he shrugged on the back pack.

Steve looked around, unsure of which way to venture. He didn’t know how far away he was from the nearest Forward Operating Base, nor exactly where he’d crashed, but he’d decided to head in the direction he’d been going before he’d landed prematurely.

Glancing back at the wreckage of the helicopter, Steve spied the damaged tail section. It was most certainly not damaged in the crash. Bits of what led to his current situation assaulted his concussed mind. Another helo. Air-to-air missile fire. His efforts to evade both. Quickly he glanced around the horizon for signs of another crashed and burning helicopter. In the distance he thought he saw what could be smoke, but he needed to be sure of the cause.

A higher sense of urgency flooded his body, and he reached unconsciously to touch his P226 that was still strapped to his leg, needing the comfort of its presence. The injuries and heat were just trumped by a more unwanted threat. Someone knew he was here. That someone was likely looking for him- and it wasn’t his team.

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

One week earlier......

“Danno!” Grace exclaimed, her hands coming up to stop the tsunami of water her father had sent her way. Danny laughed in reply, an overly dramatic sound that resembled those phony megalomaniacs in spoof movies.

“Auntie Kono!” Grace tried to get her aunt’s attention, hoping at least she would rescue her from the water assault. Kono waded over, laughing as she watched the situation unfold.

“Backup’s on the way,’ she triumphed, approaching Danny like a Tiger shark would its prey.

Steve and Chin looked on, Longboards in hand, grins upon their faces. It had been awhile since the team had enjoyed this type of downtime, so when Steve suggested they have a get together at his place they all jumped at the chance. Steve took a long pull of his beer, spatula in hand as he flipped thick burgers, the smell of charbroiled meat filling the air.

“I’m not sure who’s having more fun,” Chin joked. “The adults or the kids.”

“I’m not sure either, but I think the gender battles have started. From the looks of things I think Danny better radio for backup or get the white towel ready. The girls are on a water rampage.” Steve replied, as he watched the playing with a small smile. “It’s good to be getting a little R and R. Been long overdue.”

“Amen, brah,” Chin agreed with a clink of his bottle against Steve’s, and each of them took another swig, both quiet in retrospect.

A splash pulled Chin from his thoughts and he grinned widely as he yelled to Kono, “Cuz I think you’re losing the war.”

“Looks like Danny’s going to win one for the men after all,” Grover observed as he strolled over, nose hovering over the BBQ as he inhaled deeply. “You keep those on there any longer McGarrett, and they’re goin’ to be blacker than I am.” He made a show of reaching for the spatula before adding, “Why don’t you let the Chicago boy finish the cookin’.”

Steve surrendered the flipper with an ‘I give up’ gesture clearly for show. “Well by all means, Lord of the Cook. Take over. I hope you’re prepared to face Danny’s wrath when he complains his food is still mooing.”

Chin laughed, his face conveying a silent ‘Glad I’m not in your shoes’.

“Think of it as the Kobayashi Maru. The no win scenario,” Steve continued to joke, smirk upon his lips.

Grover looked down at them without tilting his head, expression clearly stating he thought he was being had until Danny himself came over, having emerged victorious from his battle against Kono and Grace.

“Would someone explain to me why those look like they’re still breathing?” He gestured to the food as if it were contaminated, his index finger and thumb pressed together in a gesture that looked stereotypically Italian, as if the hand signal would clearly emphasize his point. He animatedly waved the hand in the air before planting his gaze on Grover, who he’d decided was at fault.

The flipper was like a smoking gun, and Lou glanced at it before looking back at the smaller man, whose head barely reached Grover’s chest. That certainly didn’t stop him from feeling a little bit nervous at the intensity in the blonde’s eyes. He refrained from checking his watch to see if he’d forgotten this was April Fool’s Day, afraid it might add fuel to the wrong fire.

“No mooing,” Danny reiterated. “Got it? I’m partial to my food being dead when I eat it. Although I’m sure Steven here would kill it with his bare hands and eat it raw.”

Steve gestured to himself after Danny’s comment as if to say ‘How did I get dragged into this’, and he cut a glance at Grover who continued to stand like a statue. He almost felt sorry for the big guy, since they threw him into a battle he wasn’t prepared for. The ex SEAL’s mouth quirked with a tiny smirk, when he noticed how much Danny was enjoying this.

Grover stared, finding it hard to believe Danny could say all that with a straight face and sound like he was serious. He shook his head. Maybe the heat was getting to him and this was some sort of crazy dream. He’d find that he’d wake up in his bed, and this was all just a figment of his imagination. He closed his eyes and then opened them. Nope. Danny was still there, daring him to argue.

Grover opened his mouth as if he was going to speak and then closed it again, very much aware that he looked a little like a fish out of water. Deciding that a burger was not worth his life, he decided to keep quiet.

Mini rant over, Danny turned to go sit on an Adirondack chair, Grace bounding after her father and plopping herself on his lap while she went on about how Kono and she let Danny win the water war.

Chin who had been watching the exchange in amused silence placed a hand on Lou’s shoulder as if to console him. “Good luck brah,” he offered before going to the picnic table to join his cousin.

“God’s speed.” Steve mock saluted, leaving the large man with his thoughts as he turned and headed to the cooler to grab himself another Longboard. He grabbed a second one to give to Danny, and he sauntered over to his friend and Gracie.

The young girl’s face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw Steve heading towards her. “Uncle Steve!”

Grover didn’t hear the rest of the young girl’s bubbly story as he stood staring at their retreat like someone who thought they’d seen a ghost, fleetingly wondering what really just happened. “What did you get yourself into Lou,” He said to himself, and he looked down at the burgers on the grill that were silently mocking him. Shrugging, he went to finishing the apparently dangerous task of cooking. Next time, he decided, he’d sign an insurance policy before volunteering his services.

 

\--------------H50----------------H50-------------

 

Two hours later with everyone full of food, they’d sat around a fire. Rachel had shown up not long before then to pick up Grace to take her to a sleepover, leaving the team to sit and chit chat.

Steve’s phone rang suddenly, and glancing down at the glowing display, he got up swiftly and walked to the lanai, disappearinginside the house.Danny watched his partner’s retreating back, a flash of concern crossing his features. Grover, Chin and Kono all wore similar expressions, the firelight dancing on their faces.

Chin’s gaze met Danny’s, darkening in concern as if to ask if the blond knew what was going on.

Danny shrugged his shoulders in reply. He really had no clue as to who might be calling Steve, but judging by the hasty retreat into the house, clearly something was amiss. “I’m going to go track down our fearless leader to find out what this is all about.” Danny voiced as he got up from his chair, leaving the rest of the team with their thoughts.

Danny found Steve sitting in his father’s office. Whatever conversation Steve had was clearly over, since the phone was sitting dormant on the old wooden desk. After watching Steve for a few moments, Danny decided to get right to the point.

“Since you seem to be sporting aneurysm face, I gather your phone call was not a social one?” Danny faltered for a moment, quickly wondering if something had happened to Catherine. His voice changed from prodding to concerned.

“Nothing’s happened to Catherine, has it? She’s still ok?”

Although Danny hated what the woman had put his friend through by leaving he knew Steve still loved her deeply, and if holding on to her return was one of the things that kept Steve going, well Danny would support him in that.

His concern was dismissed by a wave of Steve’s hand. “She’s fine, Danny. I talked to her this morning. She still doesn’t have any immediate plans to return, but she’s ok. She’s still safe.”

Steve didn’t offer anything further, and to Danny’s frustration he didn’t answer the question that was really burning in his gut.

“So,” Danny supplied. “If that wasn’t Catherine, then who or what pray tell has got your SEAL undies in a bundle.”

Steve shot Danny a slight glare, knowing that his partner got this way when he was concerned or worried. He blew out a sigh, resigned to the fact that Danny wouldn’t leave the room without some sort of answer that he was satisfied with. The smaller man’s stance was screaming ‘no concessions’. Steve wasn’t leaving here without giving an answer that Danny liked.

“That was Frank Bama, Danny.” Steve paused, allowing Danny to process the name, knowing full well that his partner knew who he was.

“How could I forget the man whose helicopter was a chicken coop?” Danny offered. “Not to mention his assistance with rescuing you, and helping your personal mission with Freddie.” While he added some sarcasm to his first statement, Danny’s tone softened when he spoke about the run in with Wo Fat and of course about returning Freddie home. He knew how much the man had meant to Steve, and he felt a pang of regret for bringing up old wounds when he saw a flinch of pain flash across his friend’s face.

“So why was he calling you?” Danny inquired.

“Joe’s gone missing. Frank said that he’d contacted him two weeks ago about needing a bird to help a friend. He was supposed to check in two days ago, and he didn’t. Apparently this op was not on the books. Frank thought that I was the best person to contact, even though Joe said not to tell anyone or to worry. Told Frank that it was need to know.” Steve ran a hand though is hair in mild frustration.

Danny wasn’t afraid to voice the obvious. “This sounds exactly like Joe to do that. He’s always keeping you in the dark. Be it crap with your mother, or with that bastard Wo Fat.”

Danny moved to sit down across from Steve, his blue eyes fixing the former SEAL with an intense look that almost dared him to try and avert his gaze. Steve returned his friend’s gaze and sighed, face dropping into his hands.

Danny pressed on. “Listen, babe, I know you feel like you should don your cape and be superman in all of this, but this is crazy. Joe didn’t tell you what he was up to. You’re not obligated to do anything about it.”

“Danny, if Joe’s in some kind of trouble, I need to help if possible. Look I know he’s not exactly been honest with me.” Danny interrupted Steve with a snort, which Steve ignored. “But he’s always been like a second father to me. He was there when dad wasn’t, helped me get through BUDs, and he’s gotten me out of many sticky situations. You of all people should know that.”

“He got you into the crap in North Korea with all the Shelburne secrecy.” Danny said irately. He raised a hand knowing Steve was about to interrupt. “Yes, Jenna was the original instigator of your trip, but she wasn’t the one hiding Doris.”

Steve’s feelings were well masked, and even though Danny couldn’t identify what emotion was fighting for dominance in his friend, he knew what he was like. Steve was one of the most honourable, trustworthy and loyal people Danny has ever had the pleasure of knowing, and he knew that Steve wouldn’t sleep if he could help and didn’t.

“Danny I’m sure Joe kept this to himself to keep me safe here. He knew I’d want to go too.” Steve reasoned. “He probably wasn’t expecting his mission to go FUBAR, and I can’t just sit here and do nothing. I can’t and I won’t.”

Danny’s voice took on a slightly pleading tone. “Steve, there has to be another way to help. You rushing in there with your hair on fire is only going to get you in trouble, or worse killed.” He knew he wasn’t getting anywhere as his friend’s expression grew even more determined. “You’re like a stubborn mule, you know that?”

Those words garnered a slight smile from his partner. “Terms are: if you’re going, you’re not doing this all lone wolf McQuaid. We,” he gestured to himself and to the door to the lanai indicating the rest of the team, “are going to help you. Non-negotiable.”

Steve leaned back in his chair, arms crossed as he studied Danny. The smaller man could really be determined, and he drove a hard bargain. He didn’t like the thought of putting the rest of the team in danger, but having them there would certainly help.

“Look, if you’re sure about this, then we need to see if Chin, Kono, and Lou are on board. I doubt this is going to be a cake walk, and I haven’t even been fully briefed by Frank yet.” Steve was about to continue when a voice from the lanai stopped him.

“We’re in brah,” Chin said, as they’d obviously been eavesdropping on the latter part of the conversation.

“Ohana all the way, bossman.” Kono added with a smile and a nod.

Lou glanced at everyone before smartly adding, “Who’d want to miss out on all the fun?”

Danny’s smile widened as he looked at Steve. “I guess there’s your answer, babe.”

Steve felt a wave of pride, love and gratitude wash over him. What would he do without these people? His ohana.

“Alright then,” he said in affirmation. “Let’s mount up and roll out.”


	3. Chapter 3

At Honolulu Airport, a black Camaro followed by a weather-beaten minivan rolled convoy style up to the main door of one of the hangars. Steve and Danny exited the Camaro, and began to gather their gear from the trunk. Kamekona, Max and the rest of Five-O climbed out of the minivan-like circus clowns and followed Steve and Danny into the hangar, pulling the door closed behind them with a soft click.

 

They walked over to a small private jet, Kamekona letting out a small whistle. “If I could only get one of ‘dese for ma business. Dis would look sweet with ma logo on the side. Would look perfect next to ma chopper, brah.”

 

Steve glanced back at him. “Yeah I don’t think that would work Kamekona. This is only a loaner from an old Navy buddy of mine. I promised him I’d return it in one piece.”

 

A poorly stifled snicker came from his left, and Steve turned to see Danny wearing a grin he didn’t bother to hide. “And he believed you?” the blonde quipped.

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I don’t wreck everything I get into,” Steve rebutted quickly, effortlessly sparring with his partner.

 

Danny was about to say something else when Grover interjected, “I hate to interrupt this little marriage spat, but shouldn’t we get a move on?”

 

Ignoring the jab Steve turned to Max and Kamekona, “Thanks for volunteering to take our vehicles back to HQ guys.”

 

“Yeah and since Max has his own shiny Camaro,” Danny interjected, “I don’t have to worry about him behind the wheel of my car.” He turned to Steve and added, “Unlike someone else I know.” Steve grinned innocently at the comment in reply.

 

“I assure you, Detective, that I will use the utmost care when piloting your vehicle,” Max deadpanned, not reacting to the banter that was going on around him.

 

Steve raised his hand, stopping what Danny was about to say. “Joe needs us, guys, so let’s mount up,” Steve nodded to their M.E. and Kamekona. “Mahalo.”

 

Five-0 boarded the plane, and Max and Kamekona watched the jet taxi onto the runway before theydisappeared into the vehicles and pulled away, taillights vanishing in the distance.

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

 

On the plane, Danny appeared next to Steve in the cockpit, slipping into the seat. He watched his friend for a moment. Steve was hanging onto the control stick as if his life depended on it, the knuckles on his hand white with the added pressure. He could tell the other man was worried. Hell, _he_ was worried. They weren’t exactly embarking on a pleasure cruise, and what lay ahead of them was most likely dangerous. No doubt life threatening; and still he had no thoughts about backing out. As strange as that may seem, even to his own mind, he’d do anything for the man sitting beside him. Sure he’d never be caught admitting it in public, but Steve was like a brother to him. No way in hell was he going to let the man do this alone.

 

“I know what you’re thinking, babe. You can forget it. We volunteered. We wanted to come, and we can take care of ourselves. Please stop worrying about us,” Danny finished, his gaze daring Steve to challenge him.

 

“I know, Danny,” Steve replied after a moment. He knew what Danny was saying was true, but his guilty conscience ran deep, and he knew that if this went south and something happened to his friends, he’d never forgive himself.

 

“Uh huh,” Danny replied, clearly not convinced that Steve really understood. “So what’s the plan? I’m assuming you have one of those. Sounds silly, I know.”

 

Steve quietly snorted in reply, knowing Danny was trying to lighten the mood. “We’re meeting Frank in South Korea where we’ll refuel and find out where Joe was headed. Frank didn’t want to divulge too much until we can meet in person.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like much of a plan,” Danny stated, the pit of his stomach twisting like a tightly wrung out shirt.

 

“No,” Steveagreed grimly. “It’s not.”

 

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

They found Frank at his usual bar haunt, and Steve decided it was best to have his team wait outside, while he went in alone to talk to him. He found Frank seated at the bar, and he quietly walked up behind him.

 

“I see you haven’t changed since we last crossed paths, Frank. Good to see you,” Steve said when the older man stood up to give a friendly hug.

 

“Man’s got to have some familiarities in life,” Frank jovially replied, as he glanced towards the door. “Your team here?”

 

“Outside. Didn’t want to draw too much attention,” Steve gestured to the rest of the clientele in the bar.

 

“Can’t argue with that,” Frank agreed his voice lowering as he invited Steve to sit beside him. “Listen, Joe was headed into the ‘Stan to look for his friend. He didn’t say how he knew this guy was there, and I didn’t ask. Wanted me to hook him up with transport,” he paused, downing a shot of whiskey that had been sitting idly in his hand. “I offered to help, but Joe brushed me off, said he’d be fine. The fewer people involved the better. He promised to check in each day at fifteen hundred and….you know the rest.”

 

Steve listened in relative silence, his mind going a mile a minute. Jesus, Joe. Sure the man was more than capable of taking care of himself, but going in alone? _‘Isn’t that like the pot calling the kettle black?’_ he could hear Danny saying to him.

 

True. He did have Catherine with him though on his last two sojourns, so technically he wasn’t alone.

 

Reigning in his wandering thoughts, Steve voiced the next obvious question. “So how can you help us get to Afghanistan?”

 

Frank leaned in conspiratorially. “I can fly you and your team to a small area in Kandahar. An ex-military buddy of mine has a small camp there and connections. I’m sure he can help you with acquiring most of anything that you need. The last transmission that Joe sent said that he’d reached the town of Lashkar Gah, which is west of Kandahar.”

 

Steve sighed. This wasn’t much intel to go on, other than where Joe had last checked in from. He had no idea where Joe had been headed, or if he even found who he was looking for. He really didn’t want to involve the team in this. He had the training to deal with this type of mission. They didn't. Danny’s words to him on the plane echoed in his head. _‘We volunteered. Stop worrying about us.’_

 

But he couldn’t do that. He worried. These were his friends he was taking along on what could very well turn into a suicide mission. He’d led many ops into hostile territory. It was part of the job. Difference was his SEAL team was trained for those situations. They knew the job, and they knew the risks. Bottom line was his team didn’t truly know what they were getting into. Not yet anyway.

 

Frank’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “We can leave tomorrow at zero eight hundred, Steve. If you still want to do this thing.”

 

Steve’s hesitation to answer afforded him a knowing nod of Frank’s head, and he offered some guidance. “Talk with your team, sleep on it. You can give me your decision tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “That sounds like a good idea.” In truth he didn’t know what to think, but decided that Frank had a point.

 

Steve rose from his chair and Frank, taking the hint, followed suit. “Come on,” the older man said as he clasped the taller man’s shoulder reassuringly. “I’ll take you back to my camp, and you and your team can settle in.”

 

“Thanks, Frank,” was all Steve could muster as he followed him out of the bar and to his anxiously awaiting team.

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

Hot, humid air floated around the camp, moisture sticking to the South Korean jungle’s leaves, blanketing them with a fine sheen of perspiration. Stars blanketed the night sky, twinkling like fireflies in a dance. The moon was full, and the light cast an eerie glow on the landscape. One lone light from one of the huts was the only other source of illumination, the radiance emanating from the structure like a hot air balloon at night.

 

Inside, Steve sat on one of the bunks, his posture looking relaxed, but his face saying otherwise. His team had arrived moments ago; each of them seated themselves about the room, eagerly waiting to hear what the plan was. Steve was not so eager to tell them.

 

Chin watched Danny get up and begin pacing, a restless gesture that had him wondering if the blonde was going to wear a hole in the floor. He glanced at Kono, who was biting her lip nervously. Chin hadn’t gotten much out of Steve since the meeting with Frank in the bar. A _‘Later,’_ was all he could pry from the man, and the Hawaiian knew something was eating at him. He decided he’d be the one to break the silence.

 

“We can tell something’s wrong, Steve. Frank clearly gave you some news you weren’t expecting. It’s written all over your face,” he paused, and Steve glanced over at him and sighed. Chin continued. “We’re all in this together, and nothing you say will change that fact.”

 

The SEAL knew the older man was right. Out of all them, Chin was routinely the calmest. Like an erratic left in the wake of a glacial retreat, Chin was steadfast, and Steve relied on it.

 

Steve decided to plow headfirst into his briefing. “Ok, here’s the deal guys. Joe’s lost somewhere in Afghanistan, and his last transmission was near a town called Lashkar Gah.”

 

Danny stopped his pacing to interrupt with an exasperated “Afghanistan? Great.Just great.”

 

Steve said nothing in reply, and Danny resumed his nervous pacing. It was almost making the SEAL dizzy. He let the information sink in for everyone before continuing. “I don’t know anything about who Joe was helping, or where he was headed.”

 

Danny was about to interrupt when Steve held up a hand to stop the oncoming barrage of words.

 

“However,” he continued, “Frank knows a guy who has a camp in Kandahar. He has connections and he can get us what we need. He likely knows more about where Joe was headed.”

 

Lou wiped the sweat off of his head and blew out a sigh, disbelief creeping into his voice. “This is bordering on crazy, McGarrett. We’re not equipped for this. Even you should know that.”

 

“I’ve been telling myself that ever since Frank briefed me,” Steve agreed sadly. He and Lou had come a long way in their working relationship, and Steve respected the big man’s input. “I know this is not exactly ideal, Lou. But I’m doing this, and I’ll understand if you want to back out. You can stay here with Frank until we get back.”

 

Grover leaned back in his chair, dark eyes determined. “I never said that, and I’ve yet to back down from a challenge. I just think we need to make sure we take every precaution. Not rush into things.”

 

Grover knew he wasn’t being entirely fair to the SEAL, as Steve had shown him that although what he did seemed reckless, there was reason and some planning that did go into it. After all, the man had done several tours, and clearly he was good at what he did, or he wouldn’t be here now.

 

“So what’s the plan, Bossman?” Kono inquired with resolve, her position on the topic clear. She was on board.

 

“Frank is going to fly us into a remote airfield in Kandahar that’s a known safe zone. From there we’ll take transport to his contact’s location. Once there, we’ll gather more intel, gear, and decide how to proceed,” Steve finished, his eyes making contact with each member of his team, reading their faces for any sort of concerns.

 

Their silence ended any further debate.

 

“Ok,” Steve announced. “We leave at oh-eight-hundred tomorrow. Everyone get some rest.”

 

Danny hung back after everyone filed out of the room, with the intent to talk to Steve. He sat down on the bunk next to his partner.

 

“I know you’re second guessing yourself babe, but you’d go insane if you backed out now,” Danny observed, and Steve glanced over at him.

 

“You’re right Danny. I am,” Steve agreed. “I don’t see this going smoothly, and as for the location..?” he paused, searching for the right words. “There are Taliban cells all over that place. No one will be safe. Are you sure you still want to do this?”

 

“I’m not sure about any of this,” Danny began, his voice rising slightly with worry. “What I am sure about though is that you are like family to me, and you’re not doing this alone.”

 

He couldn’t believe the next words he was about to say. Steve must have a bad influence on his judgement. “Consequences be damned.”

 

Steve glanced sidelong at Danny, his mouth upturned in a small smile. “Guess I’m rubbing off on you, eh partner?” he said, tone light in jest.

 

“Don’t expect me to go all Rambo and start putting on the camo face paint yet, soldier. I won’t be enlisting in the Army when we get back,” Danny joked, knowing Steve would take the bait.

 

“It’s the Navy, Danny. And it’s sailor, not soldier,” Steve corrected, easily gliding into the verbal sparring. He clapped Danny on the back. “Get some rest. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

 

Danny rose and headed to the door. “Big is an understatement. More like colossal,” he said before leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.

 

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

Dawn broke early as the sun crested the horizon, its bright rays burning away the night dew. The sun seemed happy, shining down on the earth, oblivious to the strenuous nature of the day and the latent danger awaiting the Five-0 taskforce.

 

Steve emerged from one of the huts, gear slung over his shoulder. He slid a pair of sunglasses over his eyes to shield them from the sun and wandered over to Frank, who was readying a small plane. They’d planned to leave the jet in Seoul, and Frank would take them in the supply aircraft.

 

An extra fuel stop, Frank had pointed out, would be a small price to pay for the unassuming look of this airplane, compared to the jet Five-0 had arrived in.

 

“How’s the prep going, Frank?” Steve inquired, eyes wandering over the small plane’s exterior.

 

“She’s no Tangerine,” Frank said reflectively, a smile on his face. “But she’ll get the job done. The less we act like a light show attraction on Christmas, the better.”

 

Steve nodded in agreement, his tone light. “I hope there’s no animal wildlife in here Frank, or Danny’s going to have a conniption fit.”

 

Frank grinned knowingly, hand patting the weather-beaten body. “Nah, this old girl sees plenty of action. Ida gets too much airtime to be used as a roost,” Frank added, before moving around to continue his final checks.

 

Steve was about to inquire where the name Ida came from, when Danny’s voice interrupted him.

 

“Please don’t tell me there are chickens nesting in this plane, Steven,” Danny began as he walked over to his partner.

 

Steve held up a hand as though taking an oath. “Danno I solemnly swear there’s no fowl living in this airplane,” he joked. “Scout’s honour.”

 

Danny snorted in reply and boarded the awaiting plane, his voice slightly muffled from inside. Steve couldn’t exactly make out what the retort was, but words like Silverado and feathers gave him the general idea.

 

The rest of the team gradually emerged from their huts, packs in hand. They filed into the plane, Kono and Chin silent on their way in. Only Grover, with no prior experience with the Bama line of flying machines wore an expression of apprehension.

 

“What have I gotten myself into,” he said aloud to no one in particular as he disappeared inside.

 

Frank grinned at Steve, gesturing for him to go first. “We’re Oscar Mike, son,” he said.

 

Steve glanced up at the brightly shining sun, silently asking for luck and good fortune. With a heart full of mixed emotions, he boarded the plane.

 

The sun seemed to smile as it rose higher in the sky, as if it were ready to guide the team to their destination.

 

Frank cranked up the tunes and taxied out. The plane rose gracefully into the air, and the start of the mission to rescue Joe was underway.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Frank guided the plane to their destination of the city of Kandahar. A small supply plane didn’t attract too much undue attention, as runs to and from the area were quite common. Private dealings were not out of the ordinary so few questions were asked.

 

Frank had loaded the plane with an assortment of goods, and he’d created a false log to show a shipment to an area not far from his contact. With all the bases covered, their arrival into the dusty country of Afghanistan was surprisingly easy.

 

The team got up and began to gather their equipment once the plane had taxied to a stop. Frank emerged from the cockpit, his flowery shirt looking out of place for the current surroundings. He made eye contact with each member of the uptight group, sensing their apprehension. The tension in the air was so thick it could be sliced with a knife.

 

Hell, he couldn’t blame them. Only Steve appeared to be the most relaxed, but given his previous experiences, Frank understood.

 

“Gents and lady, we’ve now arrived in the wonderful city of Kandahar. The area’s not all hostile, and there are plenty of American units in operation here still, of which I am sure Steve is aware,” Frank paused, and Steve nodded in affirmation. “However..,” he continued, “seeing as I flew us here under the guise of running supplies, and this op isn’t above board, it’d be wise not to draw too much attention to yourselves too quickly.”

 

Danny rocked on his feet, unable to stay still, his unease the most clearly visible. Hands wafting the air, he voiced his concern that was laced with the Williams brand of nervous agitation. “And how, pray tell are we supposed to do that in a place like this? I’m sure there are terrorists crawling all over the place like roaches in a cupboard.”

 

Steve smirked at his friend’s penchant for the dramatic. He knew Danny tended to get this way when he was nervous, so he placed a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, partner. It’ll be fine. We’ll hide our gear in these containers and take our supplies to the base camp. We’ll look like simple traders,” Steve assured him. “Trust me.”

 

Danny snorted sarcastically. “Why do I get the feeling I’m about to enter the lion’s den and I don’t have a chair?” He had a bad feeling about all of this, and he wondered how Steve managed to look like he was about to go for a stroll in a park.

 

Steve’s concerned eyes lingered on Danny for a minute before he looked to Frank. “So, what’s our next move?”

 

Frank pulled out a map from one of the bulkhead storage units, and laid it out on the table. He pointed at their current location. “We’re here,” he stated, before sliding his finger along the map. “Here’s Lashkar Gah, where Joe’s last comm chatter originated. Here,” he pressed his finger on an enlarged map of Kandahar on one side of the page. “Here is where my buddy Captain Brad ‘Fox’ Hunter has his camp.”

 

“Fox Hunter?” Danny interjected with a laugh. “That’s creative. I’m sure the other animals are breathing a sigh of relief at that.”

 

Frank looked up from the map to meet Danny’s amused expression. “Actually,” he clarified with a smirk of his own, “he looks more like Fox Mulder from the X-files.”

 

“Guess we can’t trust anyone here then,” Danny prodded, surprising the team with his knowledge of one of the show’s monikers. “What....? It was a great show.”

 

“And I’m sure you were overcome with emotion during any alien birth that may have occurred,” Steve jokingly supplied, a smirk on his face.

 

Danny’s voice rose another few decibels. “Overcome with.... I’ll have you know that movie has some beautiful moments in it. Which I may add were nearly ruined by your attempt at sneaking into my apartment,” he retorted.

 

Frank looked between the two partners as he jokingly inquired, “How long have you two been married?”

 

“Ok,” Steve stated, holding his hand in front of Danny, who was about to verbally unload on Frank. “Let’s get back on task here.”

 

Danny bristled like a dog before standing down, his demeanor turning serious as the reality of what they were here for and what they were about to do hit home.

 

“So we head due east from here with our ‘supplies’, and meet with the Captain at fourteen thirty hours,” Steve instructed, the details already mapped out in his mind. When Frank offered nothing else, Steve’s eyes met each one of his team’s, seeking their approval. When he saw nothing but determined faces, he nodded.

 

“We’re Oscar Mike, then. Frank,” Steve said as he turned to look at the wily vet, and they heartily shook hands. “Thanks for everything, and we’ll be in touch.”

 

“Hooah,” Frank replied with a grin, and he watched Five-0 deplane.

 

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

Two vehicles trucked down terrain that passed for a road, tires kicking up dust and dirt into the air. The heat was thick, the air hot yet devoid of moisture. Danny’s eyes were slits as he squinted behind sunglasses, and the dust managed to evade his attempts to block it. He felt like he was covered in a thin layer and to his chagrin wished for the warm lush environment of Hawaii. He looked over at his partner, who looked to be right at home.

 

Steve could deny it all he wanted and stamp classified onto Danny’s forehead for all he cared. The taller man had definitely done this before, yet something in Steve’s expression also suggested to him his friend’s mind was elsewhere.

 

Steve could sense Danny watching him, and he took his eyes off the road to engage his partner.

 

“What?” Steve inquired curiously, when Danny looked out over the partial windshield, averting his gaze.

 

“Surely you’ve done this before. You’re driving nonchalantly like you’re heading to Kamekona’s shrimp truck for lunch. How can you be so relaxed?” Danny finally blurted out, opting for keeping things light, hoping Steve would volunteer his feelings.

 

Steve stared at Danny, jaw flexing. While Danny may have thought he exuded calmness, deep down he was a wildly whirling hurricane of emotion that threatened to tear him apart from the inside out. The appearance that he was truly relaxed was so far from the truth that his friend wouldn’t believe him even if he’d swore on his father’s grave.

 

Oh, yeah, he’d done this before, just not with his team of closest friends with him. No, he scolded himself. Family. Something dark flashed in Steve’s eyes before he averted his gaze out the windshield, and stared at the road as if in a trance.

 

The look in Steve’s eyes was not lost on Danny, and the sudden outward change in his friend’s body language spoke volumes, even though the SEAL never verbally answered his question. He really wanted to find out what was bothering his friend. Danny thought Steve could be like a tortured animal sometimes. One moment you could be making progress in gaining trust and acceptance, and one wrong move could cause him to close up again, tighter than a clamshell. At that point you’d be starting over, just to get him to open up.

 

Over the years Danny had gotten Steve to let down his guard and shed some of the impenetrable armour he wore like a heavy suit, weighing his spirit down. No way was he going to allow him to keep whatever was bothering him this time locked away, as if he had a penance to serve.

 

Danny carefully decided to prod, and get right to the point. “Okay, Super SEAL, out with it. I know something else is bothering you besides our current locale. You’ve been darker than a thundercloud ever since we landed in this godforsaken country, and your mind is most definitely elsewhere. So what is it? What’s eating away at you? Talk to me. Please.”

 

Steve expression was hard, and he chose not to reply. Danny didn’t need to bear the weight of his fears on top of his own. He avoided meeting Danny’s concerned face, afraid that look alone might cause him to open up.

 

“Steve, please. I’m worried about you. You shouldn’t have to feel that this is yours to carry alone. It’s not all on you,” Danny finally pleaded.

 

“Isn’t it?” Steve pinned Danny with a dark stare, unable to stop the tidal wave of words that began flowing from his mouth unchecked. “I’m the one that agreed to all of you coming here with me. I let you all talk me into it. This place is dangerous, Danny... and I knowingly brought you all here against my better judgement. I can’t stop second guessing myself.”

 

Danny remained silent, his expression pained as he ran a hand through his blonde locks. He waited for Steve to continue, glad he’d finally pried open the floodgates.

 

“You’re wrong Danny, about me acting nonchalant. I am afraid. I’m afraid for Joe. Is he even still alive? Did I bring everyone here for nothing? What if I put you all in danger to save a dead man,” Steve looked at Danny with a countenance of someone carrying too much emotional baggage. “But what I’m most afraid of is something bad happening to one of you, and not being able to stop it.”

 

Danny stared at the side of Steve’s face, processing the words he’d just heard. He berated himself for his lack of awareness at how Steve might be taking all of this. How could he have been so short-sighted? He knew Steve carried guilt like it was an immovable cloak, and while his friend might be used to the dangers, the man would shoulder all the responsibility if things went south.

 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Danny finally said, his voice soft. “I’m so used to you going all Super SEAL that sometimes I forget your fears come in different shades,” he added, carefully gauging Steve’s reaction. “Please don’t think this is all on you. No matter what happens, we’ll face it head on together. You don’t need to do this alone. We’re here. We’re a team, and we’ll take care of each other, for better or worse.”

 

“I know, Danno,” Steve replied with a light smile.

 

The familiarity of his nickname allowed Danny to feel better about Steve’s state of mind, and he grinned mischievously. “Soooo... you never really did say whether or not you’ve done this before.”

 

Steve returned Danny’s grin with one of his own. “Well partner.... if I told you then I’d have to kill you.”

 

Danny’s eyebrows rose into his hairline “You’d have to.....,” he trailed off at Steve’s smug expression. “One of these days, Steven.....”

 

 

 

 

Kono bit her lip as she watched the animated discussion unfold in the vehicle in front of her. Chin noticed his cousin’s tell-tale sign of apprehension, and he looked at her with concern.

 

“Are you ok, cuz?” he questioned.

 

“I’ve just got a bad feeling about this, Chin,” Kono replied, a hand brushing a lone hair from her face and back into her scarf headwear. “I can’t shake it. I know bossman’s done this before, and I trust his judgement, but I feel like we’re entering the belly of the beast.”

 

“I know what you mean, Kono,” Chin agreed, his brow tight. “This isn’t going to be easy, but at least this time we’re all here as a team. We should be thankful that we are able to help Steve, because you know he would have done this without us in a heartbeat.”

 

Grover leaned forwards from the back seat, his head between that of the two cousins. “I think it’s a good thing we are here. As long as I’ve known Steve so far I’ve never seen him do anything the easy way. The man is a trouble magnet.”

 

Chin raised an eyebrow as he and Kono exchanged silent words. “Those were just the tip of the iceberg, brah,” Chin replied. Best not to elaborate too much.

 

Grover slumped back into his seat. One thing’s for sure, Five-0 is never boring, he decided. He closed his eyes. “Guess I’d better get some shuteye. I get the feeling that soon enough there won’t be much time for that,” he remarked sarcastically.

 

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

Two figures lay prone on the peak of a sandy culvert, binoculars trained on the convoy of the two Five-0 vehicles that were navigating the dusty road below them. One man studied the occupants closely, his magnified gaze watching them round a bend, before disappearing from view.

 

Afzal looked to his companion. “Keep watch,” he said in Pashto. “These do not look like simple merchants.”

 

“I do not see why you think that,” As’ad stated. “They look to be making a supply run to one of the villages.”

 

Afzal shook his head. This man would never advance his standings, and while he himself was stuck here on patrol, he was not getting any closer to being Abdul Al-Rashid’s right hand man. Praise be to Allah’s grace and will, he planned on changing that.

 

“Allah has shown me a sign that those people are from the western world,” he assured his friend. “He wishes for us to report back to Al-Rashid what we’ve seen, and cleanse our land from their influence.”

 

Not waiting for another comment from As’ad, Afzal led the way back to their vehicle on the leeward side of the dune. They jumped into the jeep and tore back to camp, Afzal already patting himself on the back for his observation.

 

He will be rewarded for his service.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The team pulled up to Captain Hunter’s operations area, which on the outside looked like a simple village. Locals went about their business, and to Danny’s surprise this place looked nothing like an American compound.

 

Two imposing people moved in on their convoy, and Danny warily watched the armed men who didn’t bother to hide their intent, should a reason be given for them to open fire.

 

Steve noticed Danny’s apprehension. “Relax, Danny. Frank’s already briefed the Captain of our arrival. This is just a standard precaution in case we’re not who we say we are.”

 

“Yeah well, forgive me if I don’t relax when an AK-47 is pointed in my direction,” Danny replied.

 

“At ease, gentlemen,” came a commanding voice from inside a nearby structure that could only be described as a makeshift home. “These boys are ours.”

 

Captain Brad ‘Fox’ Hunter appeared after pushing aside a red cloth that was functioning as a door. He wasn’t a tall man, but what he lacked in height, he made up for in stature. Brad looked to be in his late fifties, well built, with short salt and pepper hair.

 

When dressed in local garb, the only tell-tale sign this man was U.S. Military was the tattoo of his former unit on his bicep; and you’d have to be close enough to see it. Which if you were an enemy in that close a proximity to him, your next stop would be the grave. Brad definitely was not an individual one would willingly engage, even if his face did resemble a gentle TV persona.

 

Steve was the first to get out of the jeep, and he walked over to Brad and offered a friendly handshake. “Captain Hunter, I’m Commander Steve McGarrett.”

 

Brad heartily returned the gesture. “Call me Brad, Commander,” he instructed. “We’re not too formal here. Keeps a lower profile that way.”

 

“Alright, Brad. Call me Steve,” McGarrett replied.

 

The rest of Five-0 team had gotten out of the vehicles and had now joined the pair. “Brad this is the rest of my team. Detective Danny Williams, Officers Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua, and former SWAT Captain Lou Grover.”

 

Brad shook hands with the team and then gestured to their jeeps as he addressed one of the men who had been keeping watch. “Brick stow their gear in section C, and get those jeeps under wraps. Don’t want to draw any unnecessary attention,” Brad ordered.

 

“Roger that, Fox,” Brick replied, and he appointed another man to assist him.

 

“Follow me, gentlemen and lady. Let me show you our command center,” Brad offered, leading the way back into the red-curtained building that he’d come out of.

 

They passed through a series of interconnecting buildings to another area, this one containing some electronics, boards, and what looked to Steve like a briefing room. All powered by amazing silent generators. Remarkable.

 

Desert coloured netting covered some of the outside areas, sheltering some vehicles from prying eyes. The whole settlement looked to have the same sort of buildings, each one strategically hiding sensitive materials.

 

“Quite the setup you’ve got here, Captain,” Grover observed, impressed with the layout.

 

“We try,” Brad replied with a nod, acknowledging the compliment. “It’s taken some time to get organized, and to situate ourselves here. There are plenty of insurgent patrols that blanket this area, so we need to stay diligent at remaining blended in. We’ve been here long enough now that they believe we’re a simple village. Best to keep it that way.”

 

“So how much to you know about Joe’s mission, Brad?” Steve inquired once they’d come back to the briefing room.

 

Brad gestured to some chairs and everyone took a seat. “Joe’s last transmission to me came from an area on route to Zaranji. Somehow an old buddy of his contacted him, requesting his help. I didn’t get into the how’s and why’s with Joe, but he chose to take the longer route in hopes to evade detection. Hence why he came here first. The military isn’t too sympathetic to personal missions, and he had no one else to contact but Frank Bama.”

 

Brad tapped a few buttons on a nearby laptop. A map of Afghanistan popped up and he pointed to the screen. “Here’s Lashkar Gah, and here....,” he tapped the screen roughly with his finger. “Is Zaranji. There’s a hot zone not far west of Lashkar Gah, and I’ve reason to believe that is the area likely responsible for his comms silence.”

 

Steve blew out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Jesus, Joe,” he said to no one in particular. “Ok. Brad, are there any specific routes that would offer the minimal amount of resistance from the cell that you mentioned?”

 

“There are a couple that would be your best options,” Brad advised as he blew up the map with a couple of finger swipes to the screen. “This pass not far from our location offers a decent amount of ambiguity. There are a few small settlements that are pro-American, and will offer any protection they can provide. The drawback to these places is the insurgents know they are sympathetic and routinely conduct searches. Use these with caution,” he warned.

 

“This just keeps getting better and better,” Danny chimed in.

 

Steve cast Danny a look of understanding, wishing that he’d just done this alone in the first place. What kind of leader knowingly takes their team into hostile territory?

 

“I know that look, Steve,” Danny knowingly observed, interrupting Steve’s self-recriminating thoughts. “Don’t even think about taking off by yourself.”

 

Chin nodded in agreement with Danny, his even tone of voice bringing a sense of calm to the room. “He’s right, brah. There’s safety in numbers.”

 

Steve crossed his arms and silently stared, studying the screen as if mesmerized. “Ok. You’ve all made your point. I can see it on your faces.”

 

Danny’s shoulders slumped with relief. “Good.....good,” he repeated, as if trying to convince himself that Steve was indeed going to follow through. His relief was short lived when his mind processed his partner’s next words.

 

“Brad, any possibility that you have a helo hidden here that we could do some recon in? I’d like to get a better idea of the route and look for any choke points my team and I might encounter. I don’t want any surprises.”

 

“No. No way, Steven,” Danny’s voice interrupted whatever Hunter was about to say. “What did we just talk about? Huh?” His hands flew in the air, frustration in his voice.

 

Steve opened his mouth to reply only to snap it shut when Danny held up a warning finger stopping him.

 

“No, I’m talking now, you get to listen. Not a moment ago you just agreed to put the Super SEAL on the backburner, and do this as a team. A _team_...,” he gestured to the group in the room. “Means all of us.”

 

“Are you finished, Danny?” Steve said irately. “Because I’d like to finish laying out the other part of my plan.”

 

“Well by all means, Captain America,” Danny jabbed. “Regale us with the rest of your plan that apparently involves the rest of us, and doesn’t have you taking off alone.” Danny knew his tone was more barbed than he’d meant it to be, but sometimes he just wanted to slap some sense into his friend.

 

Steve flinched and his expression darkened slightly, but he didn’t comment on the blonde’s tone. “Brad, do you have a helicopter that would work? I don’t want to draw any undue attention doing this.”

 

Brad glanced between Steve and Danny, before looking at Chin, Grover, and Kono. The fact that no one was reacting outwardly to what he considered a lack of respect, suggested to him that the display was not abnormal.

 

Steve noticed Hunter’s hesitation. “It’s fine, Brad. Danny just gets wound up like this when he’s concerned. We’re good.”

 

Danny scowled at Steve’s comment, but didn’t reply.

 

“Ok,” Brad nodded. “I’ve got a bird you can use for your recon. She’ll blend in nicely. I’d like one of my men to accompany you, and assist with the mapping of the route. He’s one of the best there is. I suggest you two make your trip a quick one.”

 

Danny clearly wasn’t having any part of this insane plan, and while he kept his mouth shut, he didn’t hide the displeasure from his face.

 

“Kono, you and Lou work with Brad’s team on surveillance. I want you to get familiar with the equipment, and integrate ours. Get me sat maps, and any other intel you can find surrounding the route from here to west of Lashkar Gah,” Steve instructed.

 

Kono nodded her understanding. “Roger that, boss. We’ll make it happen.”

 

“Good,” Steve nodded with approval. He turned to Chin. “You and Danny go through all of our gear, and get an inventory on what we have, and any shortfalls that need addressing.”

 

“I’ll have Brick work with them, Steve,” Brad offered. “He can help with anything you may need. We’ll also get all of you outfitted fully with our local attire. Around here, looking like you belong can save you precious minutes if someone gets suspicious.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Brad raised his voice, calling out to the next room. “Brick!”

 

The man who gave the team an armed greeting upon arrival strode into the room. Shawn ‘Brick’ Thomas was aptly named, as he was a solid, tall, burly fellow. His face sported a large, dark beard, one that came from his time living here. Brick was a gentle giant, as long as you were on his side.

 

“Yes sir?” Brick inquired.

 

Brad gestured to Chin and Danny. “Work with Five-0 to make sure their loadout is mission ready. And have Tac help Kono and Lou with electronics.”

 

“Roger that, Fox.” He grinned a toothy smile at the two men. “Come on boys, let’s get you set up.”

 

Steve watched his team move to follow Brick out the door, his expression tight.

 

Danny rubbed his hands together with unease, and looked at Steve with a gaze that told the SEAL he was not a happy camper. He turned and quietly followed the team, leaving Steve watching his retreating back. Danny’s silence was a far, far worse sign than when he was talking.

 

 

 

Steve pressed his fingertips on the table and tiredly leaned forward, sighing as he bowed his head.

 

“I take it he’s not too happy,” Brad observed, his voice quiet.

 

“No,” Steve stated flatly. “He’s not.”

 

Brad mulled over Steve’s words. “You’re not going alone, Steve. Tac will be with you. He’s more than capable, and he’ll make sure you get maximum information with minimal exposure. He’s one of my best. I wouldn’t send him if I thought otherwise.” He sat down, propping himself on the edge of the table, arms crossing in front of his chest.

 

“ _I_ know that, Brad. I do. It’s just Danny... well.......I’ve had some FUBAR ops that have him on edge,” Steve raised his head, blue eyes meeting Brad's green ones. “He’s afraid if this personal mission of mine that he fought hard to be a part of goes south, I’ll take off on my own and be in danger. Danny cares a lot. He’s my best friend and partner. He’s like a brother to me.”

 

Brad nodded. He understood how close people could become when subjected to the harsh realities of life, and the perils of combat. “I understand, Steve. Trust me, we’ll do this together, and you and Tac will get the job done. I know that’s a hard feeling to grasp, given our line of work, but we’ve all come this far. We must be doing something right.”

 

Steve smiled wanly, and Brad moved from his perched position against the table to slap a good natured pat on Steve’s shoulder, hand lingering. “Grab some shuteye, and I’ll have Tac brief you here at nineteen hundred.”

 

Without waiting for a reply, Brad disappeared leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.

 

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

Afzal sped up to their compound, and paying no heed to the sentry who had the business end of a Kalashnikov pointed at him, shouted out the entry word for the day.

 

The gate opened and he muscled the jeep to a stop inside, As’ad hanging on for his life. Jumping out, Afzal strode purposefully towards Al-Rashid’s dwelling, As’ad in tow.

 

“We will report our findings to Abdul Al-Rashid. He will guide us in the next course of action,” he stated to his friend.

 

Afzal knew this would please his leader. His information would aid his progression through the ranks. He was sure of it. He was a simple man, but filled with purpose. He ran a hand through his jet black beard with anticipation of what was to come, and he headed inside.

 

Al-Rashid sat upon a crimson rug, his aged face covered in a gray beard. His eyes were cold and devoid of any emotion, and he pinned Afzal with a look that said ‘ _Get to the point_.’ One didn’t waste Al-Rashid’s time with pleasantries.

 

“I have news, Al-Rashid,” Afzal began as he struggled to remain still beneath the older man’s piercing gaze, excitement permeating his voice. “We have observed what appear to be Westerners travelling along the northeastern passage, towards that village. The one I have said could be home to Americans.”

 

Al-Rashid waved a hand dismissively, as though Afzal’s claims were of no concern to him. “What makes you so sure of this Afzal? You have made such claims before that yielded no results.”

 

“This time is different, Al-Rashid,” As'ad piped in, and he cringed under the man’s glare. “We noticed a woman with some men who didn’t appear to be fully clothed properly, and....”

 

“How do you know they weren’t simply merchants?” Al-Rashid interrupted brusquely.

 

Afzal hid his frustration. He _knew_ what he saw, and this time he was sure of it. Allah would not steer him wrong. He was loyal. He decided to try another avenue.

 

“It was Allah’s will that we were there today, Al-Rashid. He has seen to it we were made aware of these people infiltrating our lands.”

 

Al-Rashid was silently scrutinizing the two men, and Afzal knew he had him when the older man leaned over to whisper to someone on his right. “Very well, Afzal. You and As’ad will go to the village, and report back. Should your findings be accurate, we will act against this tyranny.”

 

Afzal nodded and was about to turn to leave when the older man’s voice stopped him.

 

“But be aware,” Al-Rashid warned darkly. “You have used up what remains of my patience, and if you are incorrect, you will find that I will not be so lenient. Nor will Allah.”

 

Afzal and As’ad inclined with a minute bow, and they quickly headed out of the house.

 

Once outside, As’ad turned to his overzealous comrade. “What are we going to do Afzal?” he cried. He was not prepared to feel the wrath of Abdul Al-Rashid, should Afzal be incorrect about what he saw. He had a family to think about.

 

Afzal pulled his friend in closer to him. “We will do what Al-Rashid asks of us. In the end he will see that I am right. I’ve no doubt of this.”

 

He moved back to the jeep, grabbed the hand-held radio and waved it at As’ad. “We will go spy on that village camp, and use this to report in.” He tucked the radio into his robes, and grabbed the binoculars he’d been using earlier.

 

“Let’s meet back here tomorrow morning,” Afzal stated. “Go and be with your family tonight, my friend. For tomorrow we will do what Al-Rashid requested. Praise be to Allah.”

 

As’ad nodded with hesitation, and shuffled away.He was not sure about all of this, but perhaps it is destiny after all. He would find out soon enough.

 

Afzal stroked his thick beard while watching his friend leave. Tomorrow would bring great things. He was sure of it.

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

Danny mumbled under his breath as he grabbed two magazines from the rack in the ‘armory’, as Brick had called it. He was still having issues with Steve taking on the recon mission, and nothing anyone could say would change it. He couldn’t rid himself of the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, no matter what he told himself.

 

Chin watched Danny with sympathy. He wished he had the words to quell the blonde’s agitation. He couldn’t even convince himself that things would be ok, so how was he to expect Danny to believe any words of comfort he could offer?

 

He settled for agreement. “I know what you’re thinking, Danny. It’s not an ideal situation, but we both know Steve’s quite capable of handling himself.”

 

Danny slammed the backpack he’d been holding onto the table harder than he’d intended, his anger rising to the surface. This wasn’t Chin’s fault, he knew, but he needed a verbal punching bag, and Chin had just hung himself up as the piñata.

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Danny ground out. “I know Steve’s probably done things that even I don’t care to learn about, but it feels like every time there’s some type of personal mission, he takes off and something goes wrong. And I’m the one left worrying, wondering if he’s ok.”

 

Chin gently set an HK416 onto the table and leaned against the wall, arms folded. He quietly let Danny unload his anger onto him, allowing the fiery man to vent his frustration.

 

Brick, for his part, allowed the scene to play out before him. He grabbed a backpack and silently started to pack it, dark eyes shifting between the two men. Their personal business wasn’t his to interfere with, and since no one had thrown any punches he decided to watch their exchange, reserving his opinion about it.

 

Danny fidgeted with pent up energy, his hands moving in and out of his pockets as be began to pace. “God damn it. Just....,” he paused when he noticed Brick and Chin quietly observing him, the latter wearing a grim expression, his eyes dark.

 

Defeated, Danny slumped into a nearby chair, his hand rubbing his face.

 

“Chin, I’m sorry. I know this is not just on me, and we’re all feeling the stress surrounding this rescue mission. I just....,” he trailed off, searching for the right words to say.

 

Chin spoke, his voice even, almost hypnotic. “I get it, brah. I do. We’re ohana. All of us. We care about each other. The reaction is human, Danny. Just know that we’re all doing this as a team, and it looks to me that Brad has a very capable group here. No one is doing this alone, least of all Steve.”

 

“He’s right, Detective,” Brick interjected, hands planted firmly on his waist. The wide, toothy smile was back, and Danny found it slightly infectious.

 

Danny nodded at the taller man, a thin smile on his lips. Brick’s probably seen all sorts of crap living out here, and if he can see the positive side of things, it wouldn’t hurt Danny to try.

 

“Well,” the blonde said with slightly more confidence than he felt. “Let’s finish packing so we can be ready when our favourite Super SEAL’s done his helicopter run.”

 

Brick smiled at the two men, and resumed packing their gear, his tone light. “Amen to that my brothers, amen to that.”

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

Steve sat at the briefing room’s table, awaiting Tac’s arrival. It was nearly nineteen hundred, and even after some rest he didn’t feel much better now than after Brad left him.

 

He drummed his fingers on the table more out of indecision than impatience. He felt like a treeless embankment next to a wildly flowing river. Eroding away with every minute further he went into this God forsaken rescue mission. It was eating away at him, and there was no relief in sight. A rustle pulled him from his musings and he looked up to see Tac stroll in.

 

Tac grabbed a chair, turned and straddled it like he’d just mounted a horse, and rested his forearms on the backrest. “You look like shit, McGarrett,” he observed, a crooked smile on his sun-worn face.

 

Steve offered a wan smile in return. “I feel like it too. Part of me wishes this were all a bad dream and I’m going to wake up soon.”

 

The younger man nodded in understanding. “I hear you. Trust me when I say that I’ll do my best to make sure this bad dream doesn’t turn into a full blown nightmare.”

 

Steve leaned back in his chair, hands cradling his neck. Damn, this was all giving him a headache. “Ok, Tac. Let’s get to it then. Show me what you’ve got.”

 

Tac tapped the screen of the tablet he’d been holding when he came in, and the screen flared to life. He brought up an overhead map view of the area, and he pointed at the screen, fingers dancing across its surface.

 

“Fox tells me you know how to fly, so you do the pilot shit, and I’ll be your GPS,” Tac grinned at his own joke, eliciting a tired smile from Steve. “We’ll get as much data in as we can with the flybys, and we’ll head back here to base. We need to do this carefully, Steve. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you this, but the less time we spend in the air, the less likely we are to be spotted by a Taliban cell. Our bird looks like theirs, and she’ll get the job done, but she’s not immune to prying eyes.”

 

“I hear you, Tac,” Steve replied, as he pointed to a dot that represented Lashkar Gah. “Since Joe was last here, this will be our first destination.”

 

“Alright, that works. Once we get back we’ll make sure you and your team are prepped and ready to go. I’ll have all the data linked to a tactical watch for your op.” Tac jumped up from his chair, concluding the briefing. “Our bird will be fueled and ready to rock and roll at zero nine hundred. I’ll see you on the helo ‘deck’.

 

Steve watched Tac leave, and he sat staring at the image left on the tablet. “Joe, wherever you are, I hope you’re ok...”

 

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The weather was warm, which was normal for a typical Afghan morning, the sun low in the sky as it began to bathe the landscape with a bright, warm aura. The temperature would rise steadily throughout the afternoon, the sun baking all those not wise enough to seek the comfort of shade.

 

Dressed in desert toned fatigues, Steve emerged from one of the buildings, pack slung over his shoulder. For this mission it was deemed that traditional military attire would be best suited for the job- it was meant for the task at hand, unlike the local garb. He had his sleeves rolled up in an attempt to keep things cooler for himself while inside the helo. Aviator sunglasses shielded his eyes from the sun, but he couldn’t help himself as he squinted against the bright light, tiny wrinkles at the corner of his eyes.

 

Steve adjusted his P226 that he’d strapped to his right leg. He welcomed its familiar presence in this foreign environment, and a little firepower might go a long way in a short time should this go FUBAR. He prided himself on being prepared, which is why he had packed a backpack with this mission in mind. He knew that any number of things could go haywire at any given moment, and in this line of work if you weren’t prepared, you were dead. He’d been too close too many times.

 

He headed over to where Tac was busy readying the helo, and silently watched the younger man do a complete check of the bird. He was thorough, and Steve welcomed the man’s experience on this leg of the mission.

 

Tac glanced over upon hearing Steve’s approach, a smile appearing on his tanned face. “A fine day for a little recon mission, eh, McGarrett?”

 

Steve nodded, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. He admired Tac’s enthusiasm, but he couldn’t bring himself to share it. Not with his team involved- he at least had the comfort of the knowledge that they’d be safe here on base with Brad. He was not unlike Tac when he’d begun his military career, fresh-faced and green. Always raring to go at the first sign of a mission. He’d grown since then, and he’d experienced too many things that made him humble. The rush was hard to ignore, he wouldn’t deny that, but he’d since honed the raw excitement into a focused energy with purpose.

 

“No day is good for any type of mission in this damn country,” Danny said from behind him, and Steve turned around to see his partner standing there, hands stuffed into his pockets, looking apologetic.

 

Steve went to his partner, and offered a nod of approval as he gestured to the locally styled outfit. “Good look on you, Danny,” Steve remarked softly as he removed his sunglasses to look at his friend.

 

“Yeah well, don’t get used to it, Steven,” Danny replied. “I just don’t want to stick out like a sore thumb while I’m here.”

 

When Steve remained quiet, Danny knew his partner was bothered by how things had been left following yesterday’s briefing. Judging by Steve’s expression, he could tell the SEAL’s guard was definitely back up.

 

Danny kept his hands in his pockets, unsure of where to put them and he fidgeted slightly as he mulled over what to say next. This shouldn’t be so awkward, but it was. “Look, Steve....,” he started, noticing how his friend seemed to tense up, as though he was bracing for an assault about his decision.

 

Danny removed a hand from his pocket and nervously ran it though his golden locks. “I know I wasn’t exactly fair to you yesterday, Steve. You didn’t ask to be put in the position of helping Joe, and I know you wouldn’t be doing this helicopter mission today if you didn’t think you could, or if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.”

 

Steve had been busy studying his shoes while Danny had been spilling his apology, and the Jersey man wasn’t sure if he’d gotten his point across. His free hand limply fell against his leg with a defeated slap. “I’m sorry, Steve. I shouldn’t have questioned you in front of Brad. At least not like that. I know what their respect means to you. I’m not built with a censor button, and you know when I get worried, I just blurt out whatever is on my mind. I care about you too much not to.”

 

Steve looked at Danny, his gaze leaving his shoes. He nodded in reply, a tired smile on his lips. This man in front of him was truly and absolutely the best friend and brother he’d ever known. He was fortunate to have met him. “I know, Danny. I understand. I do.”

 

Danny pulled his big lug of a partner into a hug and patted him on the back. Steve returned the gesture, and much to Danny’s relief he felt the SEAL relax. He pulled back, hands still resting on Steve’s shoulders. “Just watch your six, ok?” Danny advised. “I wish I could be there to help.”

 

“I will, Danno,” Steve assured, the use of the familiar nickname telling Danny that they were good, and things were going to be ok. “Besides, Tac will be with me, so I’m not alone. You make sure everything’s good to go here. And have Kono and Lou get the uplink to Tac’s signal ready. I want to make sure all the data gets transmitted so we only have to do this once.”

 

“I can most certainly do that, Super SEAL,” Danny agreed with a smile. He watched his friend head to the waiting helicopter where Tac had been patiently waiting. His smile dimmed as he turned to head back inside, and he pushed away the seed of doubt that attempted to cloud his mind.

 

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

 

Afzal had waited for As’ad to arrive at the jeep, his excitement on display by his constant shuffling. Anxiously he ran a hand through his beard, a gesture that would most certainly be a tell in a game of poker. One thing Afzal knew was that he’d be a terrible bluffer. What felt like hours but was only minutes later, As’ad shuffled up to Afzal. Clearly he was not as excited as his companion about this.

 

“It is about time, As’ad. I was getting impatient,” Afzal informed him irritably.

 

“I am sorry, Afzal. I meant no disrespect,” As’ad quietly replied, head inclined.

 

“Yes, yes. It is no longer important. We must go,” Afzal said with haste as he was already making a move to climb into the beige jeep.

 

As’ad followed suit, noticing the AK-47 laying on the back seat. His apprehension about Afzal’s obsession since he made his apparent discovery grew another notch.

 

Afzal noticed his friend’s trepidation as he fired up the jeep, his face a mask of confidence. “Do not worry, my friend. Allah will watch over us. He has a vision, and we have been the ones selected to carry it out.”

 

“Of course, Afzal,” he replied with more conviction, and they took off in a dusty cloud towards the direction of the suspected base camp, where Afzal was sure the westerners had gone.

 

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

 

Kono had her laptop interfacing with Fox’s surveillance system, her slender fingers dancing across the keyboard with practiced ease. A string of numbers flashed across the screen, much too fast for Grover to read. He watched, impressed at her display of computer prowess.

 

“Gee, girl, you sure do have some mad skills,” Lou complemented as he grinned widely.

 

Kono smiled slyly, a frequent beeping that had begun only seconds ago being silenced by a firm tap of a button. Grover leaned in, a large finger jabbing at a blue dot that was flashing on the screen.

 

“This McGarrett’s helo?” he inquired. He wasn’t a stranger to this sort of thing, but with the whole craziness that seemed to surround this mission, he didn’t want to make any assumptions. In this line of work, assumptions are what could get you into trouble.

 

“Sure is, Lou,” Kono confirmed, the dot growing larger as she zoomed in on its location. “We’ve got a GPS connection to it. Using its signal, and the one that will be transmitted from Tac’s uplink, we’ll be able to map out our route to Lashkar Gah.” She pressed a button, and the image from the computer appeared on a larger screen.

 

“Miss the smart table, hm?” Lou joked, a smirk on his face. That thing was like the Mercedes of computer devices.

 

“Lou you’re playing with fire if you try to get into her kitchen,” Chin advised as he and Danny came up behind them. Everyone stood side by side, each one of them studying the image. The joking had been replaced by silence, and the tension in the room was palpable.

 

“Looks like McGarrett and Tac will be in the air in a few Mikes,” Brad announced as he entered the situation room, Brick in tow.

 

“I hope this goes according to plan,” Lou stated grimly, arms folded across his broad chest. He longed for a fine Cuban cigar to calm his unease.

 

“It will,” Fox assured. “Tac is one of the best at this, and from what I understand, Steve is more than capable.”

 

Danny’s blue eyes fixed on the flashing dot that represented his partner. He didn’t want to look should the image cruelly disappear on him, but he couldn’t bring himself not to watch.

 

“Good luck, Steven,” he whispered.

 

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

Steve was impressed at how Brad had converted a roofless building into a hiding spot for their bird. Tac had removed the concealment netting from the rooftop area moments before their planned liftoff. From above, it kept the helicopter hidden from prying satellites and enemy aircraft. To the untrained eye, the area looked like a simple housing settlement, with the locals going about their daily business. Brad was certainly humble about his success here when Steve had complemented him on it.

 

Tac had insisted that Steve take the flight controls while he operated the surveillance equipment. Steve slipped on the headset, and fired up the comms.

 

“Sandman to Sandcastle, comms check. Over,” Steve said into the mic.

 

“Sandcastle reads you loud and clear, Sandman,” Brad replied. “Good luck.”

 

“Roger that Sandcastle,” Steve confirmed. “Ok Tac, let’s do this thing.”

 

“Copy that, McGarrett. Rock and roll,” Tac replied, a large grin on his face. He loved this job.

 

The helo steadily rose off of the ground, the thwack thwack of the rotor slicing through the hot air that blanketed the area. Tac began his program, the data being absorbed and filtered. “Head west, bearing one five four,” he instructed.

 

“Copy, bearing one five four,” Steve repeated, smoothly adjusting the chopper’s flight path.

 

“Now all we have to do is get our data, and get back. Piece of cake,” Tac relayed to Steve.

 

Steve was glad Tac was so relaxed, as there was a gnawing feeling in his gut that had been growing that he couldn’t shake. Call it instinct. He didn’t believe in paranoia. “Then let’s get this done, shall we?”

 

“You got it,” Tac replied through the large grin that had taken up residence on his face.

 

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

Afzal tooled the jeep to a stop and killed the engine in a valley not far from what he thought to be the westerner’s base camp. Eagerly he jumped out of the seat, and reaching into the back he retrieved the AK.

 

As’ad climbed out with less zeal, and he took the binoculars and radio. He pulled his scarf over his face, and unenthusiastically followed Afzal who had already made a beeline towards the tallest dune.

 

Afzal, prone on the dune, took the binoculars from As’ad, and raised them to his dark eyes. He meticulously scanned the settlement below. So far nothing looked amiss, much to his chagrin. He was prudent in his efforts to remain concealed, should anyone from the buildings be on the lookout.

 

Individuals dressed in local garb carried on daily chores, nothing that would raise red flags, or be remotely satisfying to Abdul Al-Rashid. And he could not afford another mistake. He would not be forgiven this time, and he knew the elder man would see to it that he never see the light of day, and die in disgrace.

 

As’ad’s voice jarred him from his thoughts. “I do not see anything strange, Afzal,” he commented quietly.

 

“Just be patient, my friend. A sign will make itself known. Have faith,” Afzal confidently replied.

 

After a half hour of staring, even Afzal began to doubt his own hopes and observations. He sighed. Perhaps he _was_ seeing things that weren’t there. As’ad had grown quiet beside him. He knew his friend had family to consider, and it was not just his life that hinged on the accuracy of what Afzal had claimed.

 

A whirring noise startled Afzal from his musings, and he eagerly pressed the binoculars against his face. “Do you hear that As’ad?” he questioned. “That is a helicopter starting up. One no doubt that is being flown by the westerners.”

 

As’ad’s concerns were slightly abated with this possibility, and he watched the settlement with a new found sense of confidence and relief. His friend was right this time. He knew it now.

 

Out from the secure confinements of a now roofless four- walled building rose an unmarked helo that did not look American, but that did not mean its pilots were not.

 

“Radio back to Al-Rashid,” Afzal directed his companion. “Tell him what we have seen.”

 

“Of course, Afzal,” As’ad replied, and he backed away from the peak before retrieving the radio from his robes.

 

Afzal watched the helo’s track as he heard As’ad on the radio nearby. “Yes. Our hunch was correct,” As’ad said into the radio. He looked to Afzal. “Which way?”

 

“West,” Afzal reported, a grin forming on his lips. He knew it was too early to celebrate, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

“West,” As’ad relayed into the radio. He paused as he listened to the directions that were being given. “I understand,” As’ad continued, “we will do as you ask. Praise to Allah.” He ended the transmission.

 

“Well?” Afzal impatiently asked, a frown replacing his earlier smile of triumph. “What are we to do next?”

 

As’ad hesitated. He knew his companion would not welcome their instructions with open arms. He watched Azfal’s frown grow with each passing second that he didn’t reply to the question. As’ad chose to hastily lay out their task, as though a faster delivery would lessen the mundane orders. “Al-Rashid wishes us to remain here and keep watch. He is sending out our recently captured Mi-35 to intercept.”

 

Afzal’s frown remained, eyes dark pools of growing anger at the lack of gratitude bestowed upon him after what he had discovered. Why was he not given the opportunity to follow through?

 

He heard As’ad in the background of his mind, a noise so quiet it barely registered over the pounding of his angry heart that resonated in his head. “We are praised for our find, and Allah will see to it we are rewarded, Afzal.”

 

Afzal wanted to do more, yet deep down he knew if this was the will of Allah, there would be a master plan, and he would be tasked again soon. And with a greater responsibility.

 

“Very well,” Afzal replied, voice monotone. “We wait.”

 

 

\---------------------------H50-----------------------------------H50--------------------------------------H50----------------------

 

 

Danny watched the little dot on the screen that represented his partner slowly move. The anticipation was killing him.

 

Brad was relaxed, arms folded across his chest, in full command mode. This was just another day at the office for him. “How’s the data stream coming along, Kono?”

 

“The stream is coming through loud and clear, Captain,” Kono said with confidence. She was in her element. She kept a close watch on the stream for any anomalies that could arise during the transmission.

 

“Now we wait, ladies and gentlemen,” Brad announced to the room.

 

Only silence answered him. He could tell Steve’s team was nervous, and he couldn’t blame them. They wouldn’t relax until the helo was nestled safely back at the landing area, and Steve was physically present. McGarrett had picked a good group.

 

Danny's voice penetrated the air of quiet that had blanketed the room.

 

“What the _hell_ is that?!”

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Steve maneuvered the helo with ease, the large bird zipping above the Afghan terrain. If circumstances were different, the view would be quite stunning. Tac was busy with his equipment, fingers dancing across the keyboard, face determined yet relaxed.

 

“Steve, change course, bearing one five two.”

 

“Roger that, Tac. Bearing one five two,” Steve confirmed.

 

The helo banked gracefully, the sun blanketing it with a stunning, rich light. “Remain on this heading. I’m getting solid data,” Tac instructed happily.

 

“Copy,” Steve replied. “What’s that large town on the horizon, Tac?”

 

“That’s Lashkar Gah,” Tac informed him quietly. He knew what that name would mean to the man beside him.

 

“Where Joe was last heard from,” Steve said sadly. He hoped his former mentor was still alive.

 

“You’ll find him, Steve. You’ve got a good team under you,” Tac encouraged with a smile.

 

Steve smiled wanly back. He appreciated the younger man’s optimism. He needed all that he could get right now. “Thanks, Tac.”

 

Tac continued to monitor the surveillance data, eyes expertly cataloguing the stream. “I’ve still got a good signal coming through,” he announced. “Data logging proceeding as planned. Sandcastle should be seeing what we are.”

 

Steve nodded in affirmation, and flipped a toggle switch as he opened comms chatter. “Sandcastle this is Sandman. Come in, over.”

 

_“Roger Sandcastle, read you loud and clear, over,”_ came Hunter’s voice over the comm.

 

“Data transmission has commenced. Are you receiving, over?” Steve questioned.

 

_“Roger that, Sandman. Data transmission crystal clear,”_ Hunter replied.

 

Steve thought he’d heard Danny’s voice in the background, and his partner sounded worried. “Sandcastle, please repeat your last,” Steve questioned, hoping he’d find out what was happening.

 

_“Sandman, be aware unidentified aircraft heading towards your whiskey,”_ Hunter’s firm, command voice boomed over the line, the relaxed tone from moments ago already a distant memory.

 

Steve and Tac exchanged concerned gazes, both shifting gears from recon to high alert preparedness. “Scanning the area,” Tac reported, all business. “Steve, let’s get out of here. Now.”

 

“You got it,” Steve replied calmly, masking his worry-filled stomach butterflies that he got whenever his gut told him the shit was about to hit the fan. He adjusted the helo sharply, lowering altitude in hopes he’d mask their signature from whoever and whatever was bearing down on their location.

 

“I’ve got radar contact. Bogey coming in hot at our one o’clock,” Tac ground out, eyes scanning the sky for a visual.

 

“Shit,” Steve growled as he pinpointed a dark speck that was rapidly growing larger in his front windshield. He banked hard to the left, the helo whirring loudly in reply to the aggressive evasive maneuver. “Sandcastle, we have eyes on an Mi-35 attack chopper,” the SEAL barked into the comms mike, body tense as he pushed their helo to its limits, the Mi-35 mimicking their patterns. “Bogey in pursuit. Permission to engage.”

 

_“Sandman, fire only if necessary. We don’t know what their intentions are, and I want you boys back here in one piece,”_ Hunter instructed firmly.

 

“Copy, Sandcastle. I’ll try and lose ‘em.” Steve had a feeling that was going to be the reply from Brad, but instinct said they were about to have a firefight on their hands.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------H50--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_“Copy, Sandcastle, I’ll try and lose ‘em,”_ Steve’s tense voice replied over the comms channel.

 

“Only fire if _necessary_?” Danny uttered incredulously. “I doubt that helicopter is there to say hello and afford them the same courtesy.”

 

“We can’t risk a firefight, Detective. This may be some kind of ploy. We don’t even know whose chopper that is,” Brad calmly informed the impassioned blonde.

 

“Data transmission has been severed, Captain,” Kono announced quickly. “They’ve stopped their stream.”

 

“What does that mean?” Danny quickly questioned, eyes conveying his concern for his partner’s and Tac’s safety.

 

Brad pinned Danny with a look the detective couldn’t decipher, and it chilled him to the core. In the day and a half of being around the cool and collected Captain, this was the first time he saw something other than total confidence in the soldier’s demeanor. He was sure he wasn’t supposed to be privy to Hunter’s true thoughts, but it was said that the eyes are the window to the soul, and he felt as if he’d just been a peeping Tom. He often used Steve’s eyes to tell the real story on how his partner felt, so if Hunter was trying to hide something, the attempt to fool Danny would be futile.

 

After a moment that seemed like an eternity, Brad accepted that he’d been read like a book by the fiery Detective, and he nodded in acquiescence. “It means that they don’t want their signal to be tracked back here, and they are preparing to evade hostile action.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------H50--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Transmission severed,” Tac reported to Steve. “That will prevent them from honing in on the base. Assuming they don’t already know where it is,” he added darkly.

 

Steve glanced at the younger man, worry etched into his face. His team was there. Alone. No, scratch that. They weren’t alone. They were with Hunter and some of the finest operators ever to serve. He just wasn’t there to help protect them.

 

“Bogey mirroring our movements,” he reported tightly. “It almost feels like they are waiting for something.”

 

“We can’t risk any further transmissions back to base,” Tac warned. “We know Fox’s ROE, Steve. Our GPS will allow them to monitor our location passively using satellites. Anything else could mean bad news back home.” He knew Steve was well aware of what needed to be done, but when one’s friends are in possible danger, people could tend to lose focus.

 

“I understand, Tac. Let’s wait this guy out, see if..... we’re being targeted!” Steve announced quickly over the frantic beeping from the HUD, his reaction lightning fast like that of a mongoose as he banked hard right.

 

“Missile incoming!” Tac yelled. “Stay right, stay right. Releasing chaff!” A handful of glowing metal streams fired out from small holes hear the rear of the main body of the helo, their tails looking like meteors against the blue sky.

 

The radar tracking air to air missile streaked towards their helicopter with one purpose in mind. To destroy it. At the last second the missile computer was fooled into thinking one of the chaff looked more appealing, and it veered towards the descending orb before impacting it in a spectacular show of pyrotechnics.

 

Tac’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Missile neutralized. Attack helo still on our six.”

 

“Good,” was all Steve could manage, his adrenaline level through the roof. He longed for the feel of an AH-64 at this moment, its prowess in the world of attack choppers well documented. As it stood now, they were severely outgunned, and out maneuverable, even with Steve’s flying ability.

 

“We’ve got to do something,” Tac breathed, so quiet Steve almost didn’t hear him. He appeared to be considering their options, his face frowning tightly. He came to the only conclusion there was available. “Keep them off us, Steve. I’m jumping on the 240.”

 

Steve pulled up sharply, their chopper bucking in protest but complying. “Too dangerous,” he yelled. “We can do this!”

 

“You know I’m right,” Tac quickly reminded him, already fighting the wildly moving helo as he proceeded to climb out of his seat.

 

“Damn it, Tac!” Steve objected, unable to stop the young man. Deep down he knew the man was right. With no other armament, the M240 was their only defense. The major drawback was it left Tac more vulnerable to return gunfire.

 

Tac knew the risks, and he took them on without question. This was a dangerous job, and he would do what needed to be done. Just as Steve would. He quickly fastened the harness so he wouldn’t be ejected from the helicopter, and cocked the big machine gun.

 

“This girl’s got some claws to her, Steve. Time for her to fight back. Opening the door!” Tac yelled over the wind noise that rushed into the cabin when he cracked the seal. With the door pinned open, he watched the barren terrain below whizz by him. “Let’s do this! Who-ah!”

 

Steve banked sharply to the left, only to cut back to the right to expose the Mi-35 to their waiting gun. Tac squeezed the trigger, the large gun bucking with the recoil, the mount the only thing keeping it in place. The large belt feeding the lead-breathing beast rapidly disappeared into the chamber, hot brass raining onto the earth below, some errant casings pinging off the helo floor.

 

Caught by the unexpected switch from being predator to prey, the Mi-35 was slow in her reaction, the satisfying sound of bullets piercing the fuselage filling Steve and Tac’s ears.

 

“Yeah!” Tac rejoiced, only to watch the Mi-35 shrug off the rest of the barrage, and respond with one of her own. “They’re firing!”

 

Steve dove their chopper harshly downwards, nose heading directly at the ground below. The first volley whizzed above, narrowly missing the main rotor, and Steve fought to pull up. “Come on, girl,” he coaxed as he pulled back roughly on the cyclic, the nose coming up leaving them little room to spare. “Give them the lead, Tac!”

 

Steve doubled back immediately following the drastic nosedive, and then he heard the bullet breathing dragon in his ear raining hellfire onto their enemy.

 

“Take that, you bastards!” Tac threatened as he continued to fire like a madman hell bent on annihilation.

 

The rounds hit their mark, this time puncturing the fuel compartment, and clear JP5 aviation fuel began to leak from the holes like blood from a wound. The Mi-35 sputtered with the sudden loss of fuel pressure, her time left in the air limited. This knowledge gave the enemy a more determined edge as it headed towards them firing wildly, ntent on martyring themselves in a head on collision.

 

The sudden move of desperation afforded little time for Steve and Tac’s helo to react, and the rounds pounded it with a jarring force, penetrating the fuselage and whatever was on the other side. A cry of surprise and anguish rang horrifyingly loud in Steve’s ears, and he mentally shut his eyes against the cruel reminder that war was hell and friends could die. He knew what has happened without even trying to look or to call out the young man’s name.

 

Uncaring to the tragedy she had just inflicted, the Mi-35 fired again as she bore down on them. The rounds struck the tail rotor, causing Steve to suddenly lose control, the rear end snapping around towards the front.

 

Steve didn’t have time nor the ability to fight the wildly spinning airframe, and since the Mi-35 had been on a collision course, he let the tail snap right into the enemy helo. The crash of metal against metal screamed high pitched bloody murder as both helicopters lost control.

 

The enemy helo twisted and turned as it spun away, fuel spilling out of her severely damaged frame, and she quickly descended, disappearing over a dune and crashing to the ground below.

 

His relief over no longer being threatened was short lived as his own dire situation demanded immediate action. Steve futilely attempted to right his bird, but to no avail. He spun out of control, the crashing helicopter unrecoverable as it slammed into the barren, dust covered earth, the loud bang of the impact the last sound Steve registered.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------H50--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The dot that had represented Steve’s helo vanished from the screen, and Chin leaned forwards as if moving closer to the image allow him to see what was no longer there. “What just happened?” he questioned, his voice calm despite the implications of what he had just witnessed.

 

Kono said nothing as she frantically tapped a few buttons on her computer, her face determined. Kono’s frustration at her inability to reconnect the GPS link was apparent in her forceful hand movements, her expression tight. “Come on, damn it....,” she exclaimed, her efforts yielding zero results.

 

Lou moved in to hover over her shoulder, an easy feat for a man his size, his dark eyes darting back and forth from screen to screen. He rarely saw the Hawaiian lose her composure over anything, and he extended his hand to place it compassionately on her shoulder. Softly he offered to help. “Did you try realigning the GPS data link?”

 

Kono’s hands fell uselessly to her sides, her shoulders slumping with defeat. “I...can’t regain the signal. They’re just gone.”

 

“Gone, as in blown up?” Danny warily asked, worry and disbelief in his voice. This can’t be happening. Hell no.

 

Brad looked apologetically at the 5-0 team as he addressed them, trying to keep their resolve up. There were too many variables. “We don’t know anything for sure. Not yet.” He turned to his go-to guy. If you wanted it done right, you knew who to ask. “Brick.”

 

“Yeah Fox. What’s the word?” Brick replied, ready to jump into action. He was itching to do something about what just went down.

 

Brad firmly laid out the next course of action. “Enemy Mi-35. Find out who these guys are. Now. And check the perimeter. Something’s not sitting well in my gut. This recon mission was compromised the second it left the ground. I want to know the why, how, and who.”

 

“On it,” Brick replied, expression hard. No one screwed with them and got away with it. He nodded to the room and turned to leave.

 

Low wiped the beads of sweat from his brow. This was crazy. They were doomed before they even started. “So what now? We can’t just assume they’re dead. No way in hell. Steve would never let that happen. Too stubborn.”

 

“Damn right we aren’t,” Danny stated, arms crossed. “We have to go and find them. Steve would do the same for any of us in a heartbeat.” This mission had turned from a one man hunt to a three man in the span of a week.

 

“I hate to be the bearer of any negative vibes, but their last signal came from not far from the desert of Dashti Margo. Known by the locals as the ‘Desert of Death’,” Brad carefully told them, his mouth a thin line, his eyes compassionate.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Danny threw back incredulously, nerves tight like piano strings.

 

“It means that whoever or whatever goes in there unprepared is never heard from again, Danny,” Hunter replied, sounding like a B horror movie scare tactic. He wasn’t going to give up just yet. Besides Steve’s well-being, he had a vested interest in his man’s safety as well, but he needed to be straight with Steve’s team. The reality was Steve and Tac might be dead, and Dashti Margo was aptly names for its carelessness towards the living.

 

The silence in the room following the statement felt like a vacuum to Danny, so devoid of any substance that no noise would ever be heard again. He could only hear the rapid beating of his heart in his ears, chest feeling as though he’d been punched in the stomach, forcing all the air out of his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. This was the very thing he’d had nightmares over, and like a cruel joke, it was being laid out before him in harsh reality.

 

He may have just lost his best friend and partner.

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
